kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Beetle (Marvel)
Abner Jenkins, also known as the Beetle, is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, mostly appearing as a henchman to various criminal enterprises stationed on Midgard-616. An aircraft mechanic with ambitions far beyond his relatively minor job, Jenkins decided to seek his fortune as a mercenary. He hired himself out to various criminals, including Tombstone and the Vulture, under the latter of which he built his own suit of power armor as the Beetle, before eventually gaining employment in Baron Zemo's most recent version of the Masters of Evil. Story Backstory (An EMH/MCU version of his comics backstory; connections to HYDRA, the Kingpin, Tombstone, SHIELD, Stark Industries, and Oscorp Industries) (Abner Jenkins, came from a poor African-American household; a bright young lad with a talent for mechanics, though his father wanted him to look into more physical work as the family had done for years; graduated with a Masters Degree in Engineering after clawing his way to the top in college; got a job at a U.S. Airforce aircraft factory as a master mechanic, which should have made him happy, but he was still dissatisfied, believing that all his so-called dream had led him to was a dead-end, low-paying job; went to a bar to drown in his sorrows, only to end up saving the life of L. Thompson Lincoln from a drunk aggressor in the process; his rescue attempt so thoroughly impressed Mr. Lincoln that he decided to hire him on as a bodyguard in his...more exciting deals...; Abner became enchanted with the idea of flirting with crime on the edges that he outright decided to quit the aircraft factory personally and sign on full-time in the criminal underworld as an enforcer for Tombstone; still secretly desired to one day up his game by graduating to the ranks of supervillain, but thought that was just a fantasy...that is until Iron Man made the news, and suddenly any lowly aircraft mechanic with a Masters in Engineering could possibly have the means to replicate what Tony Stark and Obadiah Stane did if they only had the time and resources to do it, but for now decided to play the part of a loyal henchman to Tombstone for the time being...) A Year of Misery (His initial unarmored state as one of L. Thompson Lincoln's armed guards, helping to protect his boss from Spider-Man and the Sinister Six's attacks) Encoded Truths (Eventually decides to quit working for Tombstone when it looks as though the Big Man's reign is coming to an end in the wake of the Kingpin's defeat; goes out into the market looking for any new up and coming crime boss who will accept him for his talents in aircraft mechanical engineering before meeting face to face with Adrian Toomes, who needs his particular talents to help out in making his Vulture flight tech even more powerful with Chitauri tech...) Return of the Keyblade (Initially appears as the assistant mechanic to Phineas Mason/Tinkerer, before deciding to build his own beetle-based suit of power armor in order to assist the Vulture with his heist and to compete with the arachnid-based Spidey; one of several villains in Spider-Man Homecoming, serving as a dual boss alongside Shocker; escapes during the confusion of the Vulture's last heist and goes into hiding, before meeting with Baron Zemo and joining the Masters of Vengeance; part of the reinforcements for Avengers Infinity War, and survives the Snap, only to get arrested by Thunderbolt Ross for violating the Sokovian Superhuman Registration Accords...) Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Abner Jenkins (SSM).jpg|Abner Jenkins, the civilian identity of the Beetle Beetle (Spider-Man 2017).jpg|Beetle's first armor, worn as the Vulture's wing-man in "Spider-Man Homecoming" Mach IV.png|MACH IV - Abner's superhero identity as part of the Thunderbolts Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Scientists Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Gunslingers Category:Insects Category:The Sinister Six Category:The Vulture's Gang Category:The Masters of Evil Category:The Thunderbolts Category:The Kingpin's Criminal Empire Category:HAMMER